Operation: TREASON
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: One bad decision leads to another when Numbuh 4 is forced to ally himself with the adults. When Numbuh 3 dies and the Moonbase is in trouble, will Numbuh 4 be able to save the rest of his team before the adults take over the world? Find out! Wordsare NPC!
1. Chapter 1: The Trail

**Operation: T.R.E.A.S.O.N.**

**The Reason Everyone's Angry at Some Other Number**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: The Trail**

"Numbuh 4" stated Numbuh 362 " you stand here today accused of the following charges. Teaming up with the adults, stealing secret files from the Kid's Next Door Moonbase, and the murder of a fellow team member. How do you plead?"

Numbuh 4 couldn't bring himself to look at the other operatives eyes. Every KND operative had to be here for his trail, and they were glaring at him with extreme distaste.

Sector V was right up beside Numbuh 362, their faces full of confusion as well as disappiontment. Walabee's arms were held againist his sides by two of Numbuh 86's soliders to prevent escape. This was indeed the worst day of his life.

"I have nothing to say," said Numbuh 4 in response to Numbuh 362's previous question.

"Unfortunately" said Numbuh 362 " I do. Numbuh 86, let's get this over with,"

"Yes Sir," said Numbuh 86 "come along traitor!"

"I can't believe it" said Numbuh 5 as she watched Numbuh 4 being pushed out of the room "after all we've been through Numbuh 4 would be the first to be decomissioned,"

"I still wonder why he betrayed us in the first place," said Numbuh 2.

"That's a question that will never get answered now," said Numbuh 1.

* * *

"Before we start Walabee" said Numbuh 86 " I want to know why you betrayed us?"

"None of your business Fanny" said Numbuh 4 " I have nothing to say,"

" Oooo!" screeched Numbuh 86 " you really get on my nerves Walabee. But have it your way,"

As soon as Fanny left the area the lights in the decomissioning chamber dimmed and Walabee's faced turned to the invisible auidence in front of him. Let's take a peek inside his mind shall we?

_

* * *

_

_**Numbuh 4's POV**_

_

* * *

_

_Well this day started out great. Again I knew it was going to happen and did I stop it ? NOPE! I guess the only thing I can to do now is reflect on how this mess all started._

_It all began on a mission actually. Me and the others had just finished taking down the Tolietnator for the one hundredth time when someone whispered to me in the bushes. The others were to far away to hear so I went towards the sound alone._

_"Follow me," hissed the voice._

_I looked back to my team wondering whether or not I should run off, but before I could decide I was dragged along for the ride. I must have blacked out because when I woke up I wasn't in the park anymore. Heck I wasn't even sure I was still in the city._

_Everything around was painted in black and red with torches burning fiercely in the mouths of what appeared to be gaint wolf statues. A throne stood in the middle of the room with a black-masked figure sitting upon it._

_"We've been watching you for a long time Numbuh 4" said the mysterious figure "welcome to the Assassians,"_

_"Assassians?" I asked both confused and afriad._

_"Yes" said the figure "we hunt down and destroy all who threaten us and our cause. We pick only those anger prone enough to fight amongost our ranks. You have been tested and you passed,"_

_"Wha...what test?" I asked._

_"Don't you know?" asked the Assassians so-called leader "remember Operation: Darkwind?"_

_I did remember Operation: Darkwind. Some kind of group invaded the KND Moonbase trying to take over, and when I found out that one of my best friends outside of Sector V was with them I was all but ready to explode._

_**(Flashback)**_

_His name was Thomas. We were the best of friends and got along together quite nicely. There were no secrets between us, not ever. That is until a rival group hired by the adults came to take over._

_Everything was in mass choas at the Moonbase. Numbuh 86 told me to gather more weapons so as I ran off to get them I noticed one of our attackers dart away from the fight. Curiousity got the best of me and I followed him into one of the deeper chambers of the Moonbase._

_"Stop right there!" I yelled._

_Turning around the figure in front of me removed his helmet and shocked me to the bone._

_"Th..Thomas?" I stuttered not believing what I was seeing._

_"Surprised Numbuh 4 ?" said Thomas " you know what I should thank you for giving me all that info concerning your precious base. Darkwind will soon rule over both kids and adults alike,"_

_"Wh..why did you do this?" asked Wallabe " I thought we were friends,"_

_"We were" said Thomas " but as you grow older some things are just more valueble then friendship. So this I'm afriad is our final 'friendly' chat. So long, old friend,"_

_With that said Thomas disappeared into the shadows, but that wasn't the last time I saw of him. _

_Later the Moonbase got word of Darkwind's hideout, but instead of waiting for my team to set up an attack division I went there myself. It was tough battling through Darkwind's ranks but soon I reached Thomas._

_Punch to punch, kick to kick, me and Thomas's moves matched blow for blow and all the anger within me burst right then and there. Grabbing something at random I charged at Thomas making him fall to his death._

_I know I should probably feel sorry for taking his life, but the deal was I didn't. He betrayed me, and I got my revenge it's as simple as at that. By the time the other members of Kid's Next Door got there I was already gone._

_All they found were the defeated members of Darkwind and Thomas's own dead body. They never asked me if I was the one who killed him, but I knew I'd probably be the prime suspect anyway._

_As the days passed with no proof that I had murdered Thomas things started to get back to normal. Until today that is._

_**(End Flashback)**_

_"How do you know of Darkwind?" I asked the Assassians leader._

_"Why Wallabee" said the leader "'cause thats who we are,"_

_"What?" I asked surprised to be in the presence of such an evil enmey "but why do you want me?"_

_"Isn't it obvious?" said the leader "in order to join Darkwind the person picked to join must kill a member of our own operation. You were chosen and seeing how close Thomas and you were made things all the better. Congradulations Walabee, you're one of us now,"_

_"But I can't join you" said Walabee "I work for KND,"_

_"You think we don't already have your kind working for us" said the leader " even as we speak Darkwind agents have slipped thier way into the ranks of the Kids Next Door. And you're gonna help them whether you like to or not,"_

_Without warning one of the Darkwind operatives slapped a fancy metal bracelet around my wrist._

_"What's this thing?" I asked._

_"Just a fancy communicator we use" said the leader " but be warned that if anytime you try to remove it or turn againist us the bracelet will self-destruct taking out you and half a city block,"_

_

* * *

_

_So that's how I was forced to join Darkwind and had to spy on the KND. But the trouble didn't end there, oh no, something much worse was soon to come. And it included Number 3. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Death of Numbuh 3

_**Ch.2: The Death of Numbuh 3**_

_Weeks passed and somehow whenever my team was needed at the Moonbase I managed to get away with thier files. Darkwind's leader was right that there were other operatives working undercover as KND agents. as long as they were watching me there was no way I would be able to doublecross Darkwind._

_Then the worst thing in the world happened. The leader got hold of a client she wanted me to see, so I went. To my surprise it turned out to be none other than Father. From the look on his face he was surprised to see me too._

_"Well well" said Father " Wallabee Beetle, I never expected you to turn over to the dark side. Yet, anyway,"_

_"I didn't really have a choice" I said " you're Darkwind flunkies grabbed me first,"_

_"It's amazing what kids will do for the simple matter of revenge" said Father " Darkwind's leader has a special dislike for the Kid's Next Door. But she likes to keep personal matters private. So do I. Which is why she must have sent you here today,"_

_"What do I have to do?" I asked nervously._

_" The Kid's Next Door have some kind of secret weapon called the Deadultifier" said Father " burn thier plans and destroy the weapon if it's already in progress. If you fail that fancy silver bracelet of your's will blow you sky high,"_

_"I get the picture," I said turning away._

_Another sneak job how bad could it be? Apparently very bad. Numbuh 362 was talking to Numbuh One and the other members of my team when I arrived back on the Moonbase._

_"So glad you could join us Numbuh 4" said Numbuh 362 " we are in a rather urgent crisis,"_

_"What's going on?" I asked._

_"For weeks now information has been leaking out of the Moonbase and has spread its way to the adults" said Numbuh 362 " I believe we have a spy here at the Moonbase,"_

_"So what do you want us to do?" Numbuh One asked._

_"Find out who it is" said Numbuh 362 " and get rid of them,"_

_"Right away sir!" said Numbuh One " move out team, let's find that traitor!" _

_"Numbuh 4, ain't you coming?" asked Numbuh 3, when she noticed that I wasn't following them._

_"You guys go on ahead" I lied " I need to make a stop in the bathroom,"_

_"Okay," said Numbuh 3, and skipped off to join the rest of the team._

_When she left I immediately sprinted towards the record room, in order to snatch the deadultifier files. Luckily for me, the room was empty. In about thirty minutes sucess was mine, as I grabbed the deadultifier file, hid under my shirt and walked back to the command deck._

_Numbuh 261, which found out a few weeks ago was a Darkwind agent, was waiting for me to give him the file. I had to wait until the command deck was clear before I could approach him._

_"You have the goods?" he asked._

_I nodded and pulled out the file._

_"Yeah" I said " the deadultifier is as good as yours,"_

_A loud gasp suddenly caught our attention and when we turned around to see who it was, my heart couldn't feel more pain, because Numbuh 3 was had just seen me give away the file to the enmey._

_"Numbuh 4" said Numbuh 3, her voice a mixture of saddeness and anger " you're the triator?"_

_"Kuki, wait, you don't understand," I stuttered._

_Kuki turned around to go and warn the others about what she had just seen, but she never had a chance to make it out of the room. Without warning Numbuh 261 drew out a gun and fired at Kuki._

_Numbuh 3's scream could be heard throughout the entire Moonbase, and things grew silent as her dead body landed on the floor. I wanted to strangle Numbuh 261, but he had already disappeared, so instead I ran to Kuki._

_Blood covered the floor where she lay, her skin was very cold, and her breath was short and shaky. Her dim-lit eyes looked at me as she gathered up the strentgh to speak her final words._

_"Why?"_

_After that word was said her body went completely limp and I cried. Numbuh 362 along with Numbuh 86 and the rest of my team suddenly came in, and when they saw me crying over Numbuh 3 no one could determine how much pain they felt._

_Numbuh 5 came over and gave me hug whispering " its okay, its okay", but no, for me it wasn't okay. I had lost Numbuh 3, never once getting the chance to tell her how I really felt and all because of Darkwind. No not because of them, me._

_If I hadn't killed Thomas, Darkwind wouldn't have recruited me. If I had gone with my team, instead of Darkwind's dirty work, Numbuh 3 wouldn't come looking for me and this wouldn't have happened._

_I had killed Numbuh 3, and there was nothing I could do to change the past. But the future that awaited after Numbuh 3's death, my troubles were about to become a billion times worse._


	3. Chapter 3: Destiny You Can't Deny

_**Ch.3: Destiny You Can't Deny** _

_The funeral for Numbuh 3 was a sad one for my entire sector to endure. Numbuh 1 gave a gracious speech on how important Numbuh 3 had been to the team, and promised that someday he would bring Numbuh 3's killer to justice._

_Once we arrived back home in the treehouse, there were no smiles on my team's faces. Numbuh 2 hid his sorrow in his workshop tinkering with something that wasn't really working. I just took postion on the couch and started randomly flipping through channels. Numbuh 5 approached Numbuh 1._

_" Do you think Numbuh 3's death could be linked with the someone sneaking out information from the Moonbase?" she asked._

_"No doubt" said Numbuh 1 " Numbuh 3 must have seen him or her sneaking out the information. Knowing to much, the plant had silence Numbuh 3 before she told anyone else,"_

_"Poor Numbuh 4" said Numbuh 5, looking in my direction " he must have been close to the command deck when he heard Kuki scream. That's two friends he lost since Darkwind appeared,"_

_"Hmmm," said Nigel, thoughtfully._

_"What?" asked Numbuh 5, looking at Numbuh 1._

_"When you mentioned Darkwind" said Numbuh 1 " and Numbuh 4 losing two friends, something clicked. All these events since Darkwind first appeared have been connected to Numbuh 4. Its like someones out to ruin everything he cares about. His family, friends, and even the Kids Next Door,"_

_"I see what you're getting at" said Numbuh 5 " but what Numbuh 5 remembers is that Darkwind wants to rule over both kids and adults, and thier orginization died months ago with the death of Thomas," _

_"We don't know that for sure" said Numbuh 1 " someone could have revived the orginization, and reset the vendetta agianist Numbuh 4. We have to find out the connection between Darkwind and Numbuh 4 before he or anyone else close to him gets killed,"_

_I barely piad attention to what Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 were talking about, and soon that whole conversation I overheard was earased from my mind. Turning off the T.V. I left for my bedroom and settled down for a restless sleep._

_Little did I know, that during the night, Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 deciding to go out investigating to see if Darkwind was still around. They must have went dozens of places 'till at one pub Numbuh 5 happened on a stroke of luck._

_"Its true" Numbuh 5 heard one of the kids whisper " Darkwind is back in business,"_

_"Vixen leading the troops?" asked the other kid._

_"Yep" said the first kid " and now she's got that fool Numbuh 4 working for her,"_

_At that statement Numbuh 5 froze, but she didn't stop listening._

_"That's a risk isn't it?" asked the second kid " wouldn't he find out why Vixen is using him to target the Kid's Next Door?"_

_"You've seen the guys school grades?" said the first kid " he couldn't guess Vixen's secret even if he wanted to. But its to late now, once those adults reverse engineer those plans and create the Adultifier, Darkwind will be the only ones who stand victorious,"_

_Numbuh 5 had heard enough and went quickly to tell Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 about what she had just overheard. The only part that remianed shrouded in mystery was the secret Vixen was hiding from me. _

_But right now, that question didn't matter to them. What did matter is what was I doing joining up with Darkwind. When they woke me up at the treehouse and asked I at first tried to deny it, until I realized all the Darkwind spies were at the Moonbase, not right here._

_"I was forced to" I finally said, pointing to the silver bracelet on my arm " if I tried to leave this thing would explode taking me with it,"_

_"Understood" said Numbuh 1 " we'll find a way to remove it. But leaking out information is to difficult for one kid to do. There had to been more agents in on the plan. Who are they?"_

_"Numbuh 261 mainly" I told them, the tone of my voice growing cold " he's the one...who killed Numbuh 3,"_

_"He's probably off in hiding by now," said Numbuh 2._

_"Was there anyone else?" asked Numbuh 1._

_"Yeah" I admitted " but I didn't memerize thier numbers. Guys, I'm sorry, if I hadn't had killed Thomas none of this would have happened,"_

_"What do you mean?" said Numbuh 5 " you weren't even there at the Darkwind headquarters when we went after them a first time,"_

_"I got there before you guys did" I confessed " pushed Thomas off a ledge and ran before you guys could get there. It wasn't until Darkwind recruited me a few weeks ago that I figured it was all part of thier plot. They wanted me to join them, but I don't know why,"_

_"What did they tell you?" asked Numbuh 2._

_"Vixen said it was because she loved my anger" I said " I think she holds a grudge agianist the Kids Next Door. Father explianed that it was a personal reason,"_

_"Right now it doesn't matter what reason it is" said Numbuh 1 " if Father is involved with Darkwind then the information they stole could mean bad news for us. Numbuh 2, get that bracelet off Numbuh 4 and trace its signal in order to find Darkwind's base. We're going to pay Darkwind a little visit,"_

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Darkwind's base, the Darkwind leader, Vixen, was standing in old room, brimmly shining with light. Her blue eyes were full of saddness as she picked up a lone picture from the table in front of her._

_The picture showed a younger Vixen, smiling happily, as she pounced on a laughing eleven year old boy. Vixen cried and held the picture even closer to her heart as tears started to fall. Suddenly Numbuh 261 had to enter, spoiling the moment._

_"What is it Nick?" asked Vixen._

_"Information retrieved" said Numbuh 261 a.k.a Nick, handing over the file to Vixen " but Numbuh 4 has just ratted us out to his team. Should I activate the self-destruct?"_

_"No" said Vixen " they probably already removed it by now and are trying to trace it back to us,"_

_"Then what do you want me to do?" asked Nick._

_"Let them come" said Vixen " its time Numbuh 4 heard the truth,"_


	4. Chapter 4: A Shocking Secret

_**Ch.4: A Shocking Secret** _

_A storm was threatening to break outside placing an eerie viel around the mansion where Numbuh 4 knew where Darkwind met. Motioning to his team Sector V approached the mansion with weapons in hand, but the creepy wolf statues guarding the door almost sent Numbuh 2 backpeddling back home, if Numbuh 5 hadn't grabbed him._

_"Are you sure this is the place Numbuh 4?" asked Numbuh 2, nervously._

_"Postive" said Numbuh 4 " Vixen and her croonies should be right inside,"_

_"With any luck they haven't sold the Deadultifier plans to the adults yet," said Numbuh 5._

_"We'll soon find out" said Numbuh 1 " charge!"_

_With that Sector V charged into the mansion alerting Darkwind to thier arrival. Dozens of Darkwind agents swarmed on Sector V weapons firing but Numbuh 1 and his team immediately took Darkwind out with thier invicnble 2x4 technology and thier superior fighting style._

_It wasn't long before Sector V reached the mansions inner sanctum, where Vixen was waiting for them. The dark shadows cast from the fireplace only amplified her evil look as she stared them down._

_"I was expecting you," said Vixen._

_Suddenly the door behind Sector V slammed tight and thier weapons were whisked away by some unseen force and destroyed. They were trapped inside the room with Vixen, but still the odds were five to one, if it came to a fight Sector V would win._

_"What are you planning Vixen?" said Numbuh 1 " why do you hate the Kids Next Door so much?"_

_" I just don't hate you" said Vixen " I aslo hate the adults. You're all guilty of the same crime, a crime that niether of you will ever admit. Tell them Numbuh 4, tell them how you killed my brother!"_

_"Thomas" stuttered Numbuh 4 " he was your...,"_

_"No you idiot!" Vixen yelled " think back to just when you were joining the Kids Next Door. My brother was assigned to your squad, a dangerous mission came up, and when things got to hot you left him to die,"_

_"Is that true?" asked Numbuh 3, staring at Numbuh 4._

_"No!" Numbuh 4 said, unconvincingly " she's lying!"_

_"I'm sure you remeber him" said Vixen " his name was Kyle...Kyle Helios,"_

_"Of course" said Numbuh 2, a lightbulb popping on in his brian " I heard of him. Kyle Helios was the numbuh one cadet guarnteed to earn a spot in the Kids Next Door, but he died on rescue mission to save Numbuh 362 from the Ring of Fire,"_

_"Yes, and who do you think caused his death?" said Vixen, pointing to Wally " Numbuh 4,"_

_**(Flashback)** _

_Father had really done it this time when he captured Numbuh 362. All active operatives and some of the cadets had been called to help on this mission. Two of the cadets who recruited to help were none other than Wallabee Beatles and Kyle Helios._

_While the rest of operatives kept the adults busy outside Kyle and Wallys jobs were to slip into the base, find and rescue Numbuh 362 and get out. When Kyle and Wally arrived in the heart of the Volcano they saw to thier horror that Father was about to dip Numbuh 362 into boiling hot lava._

_"Wally" said Kyle " keep Father distracted, I'll free Numbuh 362,"_

_With a quick nod Wally jumped out of the shadows and started to taunt Father. His anger inflamed Father focused all his attention on Numbuh 4, barely noticing Kyle sneak behind him._

_By the time Father noticed that he had been tricked it was to late, Kyle had already freed Numbuh 362 and now they were running to help Wally._

_"Leave him alone you big bully," said Numbuh 362, aiming her weapon at Father. The adult found himself outnumbered and outgunned._

_"As much as I would love to stick around and play with you tikes" said Father, pressing a red button on a control switch " I sugguest you get out of here while you still can, before the bomb I just activated blows every volcano in the region,"_

_Letting out a evil laugh, Father disappeared._

_"We have to go after him," said Wally._

_"No" said Numbuh 362 " finding that bomb is more important,"_

_"We'll go" Kyle told Numbuh 362 " you go back to the others and be safe. Me and Wally got it handled, right partner?"_

_"Right," said Wally, and followed Kyle deeper into the base._

_Within a few quick seconds Kyle and Wally managed to find the bomb. It was counting down with less than two minutes remianing. Using a grappling wire Kyle swung down to deactivate the bomb, while Wally kept on the lookout for any guards._

_Kyle was almost halfway done with his work when a sudden jolt rocked the metal platform he and the bomb were both standing on, dragging them closer to the lava pit below. Another jolt came, and then another, it kept going until only one chian seprated Kyle from certian death._

_"What's going on?" shouted Kyle, recieving no answer " Wally?"_

_Wally stepped up to the edge of the cliff, looking down at Kyle who was trying to resist the urge of falling, an evil look plastered on his face._

_"Wally?" said Kyle, not liking his friends look._

_"Goodbye, friend," said Wally, cutting away the last chain with his blaster._

_With nothing left to support it, the platform gave way and sent a screaming Kyle and the bomb into the the read hot lava. Wally made it out just in time before the volcano blew its top and was rewarded for helping save Numbuh 362._

_Numbuh 362 was suspicous of Kyle's death, and figured Numbuh 4 had caused it or just didn't react in time to prevent, but decided to let it slide. After all, he did just save her life._

_**(End Flashback)**_

_"You got everything my brother wanted" said Vixen, glaring at Numbuh 4 " you actually got be a Kids Next Door operative and go on all the missions you wanted, while I sent my whole life mourning over Kyle's death. But you were jealous of my brother, and that's why you decided to kill him!"_

_"Numbuh 4" said Numbuh 5 " is all of this true?"_

_"Yes" said Numbuh 4, his voice growing dark " it is. I was jealous of Kyle. I hated the way his moves always outmatched my own. He was a threat that had to be dealt with. Then Thomas appeared and I had to kill him too. No one stands in my way 'till I get what I want,"_

_"And I thought that Negative Numbuh 4 was evil" said Numbuh 2 " but this is just sick,"_

_"Oh" said Numbuh 4 " things are about to get worse. Once Father activates the Adultifier, the bomb I snuck into it will go off killing evryt adult and kid within a fifty mile radius. You'll never stop it in time,"_

_"Forgive us if we try," said Numbuh 1, and was about to leave until he was blocked by Numbuh 4._

_"You want to go?" said Numbuh 4, slamming his fists " you'll have to get past me first,"_


	5. Chapter 5: Countdown

**_Ch.5: Countdown_**

_"Alright" said Numbuh 5 " but remember, you asked for it,"_

_With that said Numbuh 5 threw a handful of smoke pellets on the floor, quickly filling the room with gas. While Numbuh 4 was blinded and coughing, Vixen and the rest of Sector V escaped the mansion._

_"We have to get to Father's house before the bomb blows," said Numbuh 2, as they ran._

_" Right" said Numbuh 1, getting aboard the hovercraft, follwed by others " Vixen, come with us. We're going to need all the help we can get," _

_As they took off towards Father's mansion Numbuh 4 finally managed to come out of Darkwind's base to see them leave._

_"My plan is working to perfection" said Numbuh 4 " now its time to finish my revenge,"_

_With that said Numbuh 4 made a beeline for Sector V's treehouse, where his victim lay bound and gagged agianist a wall. The victim's blond hair was a dirty mess, his body was covered with scars, and his muffled screams grew louder when Numbuh 4 stepped through the door._

_" Oh" said Numbuh 4, in an evil tone to his victim " did you miss me Wally? Because after I'm through, no one is going to miss you!" _

* * *

_In a matter of minutes Sector V and Vixen had arrived at the Delightful Children's mansion. Father was laughing in the main living room in cheer for the completed Adultifier beside him. The Delightful Children were also cheering in victory, until the party was crashed by Sector V and Vixen._

_Sector V imediately went to agianist the Delightful Children, firing thier weapons all over the place. While those nine were kept busy Vixen ran over to Father._

_" I'm surprised at you Vixen" said Father " joining forces with the kids you hated so much,"_

_" I had no choice in this matter Father" said Vixen " one of my double-crossing Darkwind agents has slipped a bomb into the Adultifier that will wipe out everyone, kid and adult alike, in a fifty mile radius,"_

_"A bomb?" said the Delightful Children, ceasing thier fire when they overheard Vixen's words._

_" Yes" said Numbuh 1 " Moonbase is doing whatever it can to evacute people from the city, but there's no telling when this bomb will blow,"_

_" I found it Numbuh 1" said Numbuh 2, near the Adultifier " we got about... Two Minutes Left!"_

_"We can't all escape here in two minutes," said Vixen._

_"What are you waiting for?" said Father, flaming at Numbuh 2 " deactivate that bomb now!" _

_"Alright already" said Numbuh 2 ' keep your pants on! This is delicate work!"_

_There was only sixty seconds and counting until the bomb blew the city sky high. Numbuh 2 got out his trusty onion peeler and tore open the bomb's casing._

_It was a tense twenty seconds as Numbuh 2 started madly clipping the different colored wres inside the case until only the blue, yellow, and red wires were left. Three wires, and only one could completely shut off the bomb._

_Wiping off some sweat Numbuh 2 looked at the countdown clock, less than thirty seconds remianed. But he couldn't remember which colored wire to cut. So instead he relied on the golden rule of ' e-nee, me-nee, mi-nee, moe'. _

_He pulled out the blue wire and waited. The beeping from the bomb ceased, and the countdown clock went blank, making everyone breathe in a huge sigh of relief._

_"Nice work Numbuh 2," said Numbuh 5._

_" You saved the whole city," Numbuh 1._

_"Thanks guys," said Numbuh 2._

_" Well?" said Vixen, looking at Father " what do you have to say?"_

_"Thanks Kid's Next Door," said Father, reluctantly, his Delightful Children following suit._

_"Your welcome" said Numbuh 1 " but this doesn't change anything between us. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a former friend to deal with,"_

_With Vixen and Sector V blasted off all the way back to the treehouse to Numbuh 4 awaken from what seemed to be an unconious state. They didn't notice the fact that bruises covered his skin or how he had been lying on the floor._

_The just grabbed him by the arms, loaded him up in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and blasted of to Moonbase so he ccould be tried for treason. If they had bothered to stay and look around they probably would have noticed the sinster smile of Numbuh 261, who was hiding in the shadows._

_**Author's Note: Now you're caught up with the present in chapter 1. How will the KND react when they find out the truth? Review and find out!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Revealed

**_Ch.6: The Truth Revealed_**

_The decomissioning chamber was dead quiet as Numbuh 4 waited for his fate. But it had almost been about ten minutes and Numbuh 86 hadn't activated the machine yet. What was going on in the control room?_

_Suddenly the doors to the decomissioning chamber slid open and Numbuh 261 slipped in, with Negative Numbuh 4 strolling beside him._

_"Don't go screaming for Numbuh 86 and her troops" said Numbuh 261 " they're knocked out cold,"_

_"What are you two doing here?" said Numbuh 4, struggling to get out his binds " you got your cruddy revenge! Now let me get decomissioned in peace,"_

_" Oh no Wally" said Negative Numbuh 4, his goatee shaved off " we're not done wrecking your life yet. Since now, you only commited two murders, I want to see more,"_

_" I only killed Thomas" said Numbuh 4 " who else did I kill?"_

_"Ever hear of someone named Kyle Helios?" asked Numbuh 261._

_"Yeah" said Numbuh 4 " we went through trianing together. But he died when we went to rescue Numbuh 362 from the Ring of Fire,"_

_"That's because I killed him" said Numbuh 261 " Kyle was a shoe in to be general commander of all weapons and tatics. It was easy enough to knock you out and then make it look like you cut the chains to the platform Kyle was standing on. Poor Vixen, she never acted the same after the death off her brother,"_

_"You're the reason Darkwind was created?" said Numbuh 4 " you're the whole one responisible this mess?"_

_" I was just sticking too Kyle's death" said Numbuh 261 " until your Negative counterpart popped out of my pool one day and made me an offer I couldn't refuse. Soon he and I shall be King of the World,"_

_"And to do that" said Negative Numbuh 4 " we need to destroy the king chess piece, the KND Moonbase,"_

_"The bombs have been planted" said Numbuh 261 " at high noon, this whole place blows sky high,"_

_"Even if there are survivors" said Negative Numbuh 4 " you'll still be around for them to blame. No adult, kid, or teen will ever believe your words again. You'll be killed on the spot,"_

_"Oh yeah" said Numbuh 4 to his evil counterpart " and even if that all does work, with your goatee shaved off you look exactly like me. Plan to rule the whole world when you're dead?"_

_"I'll dye my hair black if I have to" said Negative Numbuh 4 " now its time to finish my revenge,"_

_Suddenly the door to the decomissioning chamber was blasted open. Once the smoke cleared Numbuh 4 stared in surprise to see Numbuhs 1, 2, 5, and Vixen standing in the doorframe armed with weapons._

_"What are they doing here?" said Numbuh 261._

_"We came to ask Numbuh 86 if we could say goodbye to Numbuh 4 before he was decomissioned" said Numbuh 2 " but when we got to the control room we found her and all her troops knocked out,"_

_"We revived Numbuh 86 and she turned on the screen showing the decomissioning chamber, with you guys in it" said Numbuh 1 " your entire conversation has been caught on tape and the entire base is on a lookout for the bombs. Now that all the explianations are settled, release Numbuh 4 now!" _

_"No," said Negative Numbuh 4._

_"Come on partner" said Numbuh 261, grabbing a weapon " let's take them out,"_

_With that said both sides charged. Vixen went to take on Numbuh 261 while Numbuhs 1 and 2 faced off agianist Negative Numbuh 4. While those guys were busy blasting at each other Numbuh 5 made her way to Numbuh 4 and released him from his bonds._

_"What do you say we join the party?" said Numbuh 5 to Numbuh 4._

_Nodding to each other Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 went to help out the team. Numbuh 4 tackled his negative counterpart while he was trying to dodge Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2's blasts, and knocked Negative Numbuh 4 out with one punch._

_While the boys got busy on tying up Negative Numbuh 4, Vixen and Numbuh 5 delievered a stunning whirlwind kick to Numbuh 261 making him fall to the ground and froze him in place. _

_The fight may have been short, but victory still tasted sweet. Numbuh 86 and her troops came in happy to report that all the bombs had been found and disabled. Her troops arrested Numbuh 261 and Numbuh 4's evil twin to be put on ice in the Artic Base._

_But even now that the real villians were going to be chilling behind bars, that only left one more question to be answered. What was going to happen to Numbuh 4?_


	7. Chapter 7: Burying The Past

**_Ch.7: Burying The Past_**

* * *

**_Numbuh 4's POV_**

* * *

_It took awhile to explian the whole story to Numbuh 362, but in the end Numbuh 261 and Negative Numbuh 4 were sentenced to life at the KND Artic Prison. A meeting was called later that day, clearing me of all charges._

_As a result, I'm not going to be decomissioned and was allowed back in the KND. If that news wasn't good enough Vixen handed over all the information on her Darkwind operations, resulting in their immediate capture._

_Once the last of the triators were put away it was clear that none of us would ever have to worry about Darkwind ever agian. Still, even though the war may have been won, we still had to deal with the casualties._

_After all of today's excitement I was feeling a little restless so I went downstiars in order to get a soda, and noticed Vixen standing near one of the windows of the command deck, tears threatening to fall from her eyes._

_" It is kind of amazing to see all the stars and the earth from here," I said, placing a hand on her shoulder._

_"Yes, it is" said Vixen, calming down " I only wish my brother was alive to see it with me,"_

_"At least you can relax now" I said, taking a seat beside her " now that the real killer is behind bars,"_

_"Numbuh 4" said Vixen, shyly " I'm sorry I accused you. I was so angry that I picked you as the target for my hatred. I should have gathered all the facts first before I created Darkwind,"_

_"Apology accepted" said Numbuh 4 " but now that Darkwind is disbanded, what are you going to do now?"_

_"I don't know," admitted Vixen._

_"Well I know" said Numbuh 4 " you could join the Kids Next Door,"_

_"You'd really let me join?" said Vixen surprised " after all the things I've done?"_

_"Sure" said Numbuh 4 " after all you saved my life, and I'm sure my team and the other KND operatives will approve. You'd be a great addition to the Kids Next Door. Your brother would want this for you,"_

_"I'll do it" said Vixen, after thinking it over a bit " for you Kyle. In your memory, I'll become the best operative the Kids Next Door has ever seen!"_

* * *

_In just a few days Vixen kept true to her word. Numbuh 362 was glad to give Vixen the right to be a KND Operative, her code number was Numbuh 7, a number her brother had always wanted to be called. And its that very reason why she chose it._

_Vixen, now Numbuh 7, was assigned to Sector V in order to take the place of the deceased Numbuh 3. It was only a matter of time before she was able to prove her worth as a teammate and came quite in handy on missions._

_Even the villians began to give her nickname besides her number, and called her the White Fox, since she had given up her dark personality and started wearing white. Though most people still called her by her real name, Vixen._

_The most noteable thing of all that Sector V noticed the moment she joined the team was how close Vixen and Numbuh 4 were getting. Fate was indeed a funny thing, drawing two people together, even though they had been enmeies in the past._

_From up high in Heaven, the spirits of Kyle Helios and Numbuh 3 grinned down at Wally and Vixen, happy no matter where things went now, there shined a hope for a better future._

**_The End _**


End file.
